A substantial portion of vehicle cabin noise may derive from wind, tires, and other vehicle mechanical systems such as the engine, suspension, and exhaust. Proper vehicle maintenance and after-market solutions such as sound deadening pads may be used to lessen cabin noise. In general, excessive cabin noise is undesirable or nuisance for vehicle users.